voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Antifreeze -- Immune to frostbite and cold weather, increased elemental power in leafbare. Easily exhausted and damaged by heat. * Iceberg -- Create 1 cubic yard of ice/snow by conjuring it or freezing nearby water which can be manipulated within a radius of 45 yards and will levitate beside you until used. You may also divide this block up as desired. The block will melt unless it is maintained by channeling. * Just Ice -- Coat your pelt in a layer of slippery frost, making grappling attempts difficult. * Snow Poacher -- Manipulate ice and snow from another source, such as a blizzard. This ability must be channeled. * Cool Beans -- Cover an area of up to 5 yards in a layer of snow. E X P E R T * Icicles -- Fire 3 rods of ice with a reach of 3 yards. * Blizzard -- Exhale a dense whirlwind of snow with a reach of 2 yards. * Slice of Ice -- Create icey spikes on your pelt, claws, or horns. This ability must be channeled. * Glacial Ring -- Create a ring of spiky ice around an enemy with a height of 1 yard. This ability must be channeled. * Ice Pack -- Ice covers your wounds to clot blood, also reducing pain and injury. M A S T E R * Frostbite -- When using a bite attack, your mouth chills to dangerous temperatures which also deal a bit of frostburn. This numbs immediate pain but deals long-term damage. This ability must be channeled. * Ice Sculpture -- Create objects made of ice. This ability must be channeled. * Sleet Elite -- Create a version of you made from snow and ice which can also use any of your elemental frost abilities. This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Sleet Elite will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) * Levitating Ice Sword -- Create 1 blade of ice which can be held by your mouth or levitate beside you under your complete control. This ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Frosted Tail - Turn your tail into a tail-shaped reserve of snow (OR) ice which increases the amount of material you can create and control by 1 cubic yard. {Req: Snow/Ice Tail Trait} G R A N D M A S T E R * Yikes Spikes -- Create 1 spike of ice which emerges forcefully from the ground at a distance of up to 2 yards away from you. * Snow Long and Good Ice -- Upon death, your body dips to absolute zero, instantly freezing it and the ground around you for up to 30 minutes. Anything in contact with your body will also begin to flash-freeze. Grand Masters of Frost: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie | Addon -- Frost -- 'Glazed:' The appearance of your snow and ice can be customized. {Rookie 200} | Addon -- Frost --'' '''Path of Just Ice:' Your Just Ice ability can also form a layer of walk-able ice under your feet. This ability must be channeled. {Rookie 200} | Addon -- Frost --'' '''Snow Mercy:' Create 5 large snowballs which levitate beside you until thrown.{Rookie 200} • Expert | Addon -- Frost --'' '''Special Snowflakes:' Your icicles from Icicles can instead be ice ninja throwing stars.{Expert 300} | Addon -- Frost --'' '''Ice Reprise' -- Icicles now creates up to 10 icicles. {Expert 300} • Master | Addon -- Frost -- 'Chill Pill:' Glacial Ring, Frostbite, and Sleet Elite no longer channel corruption after the ability is activated. {Master 400} • Grand Master | Addon -- Frost -- 'Ice, Ice Baby:' Create a second Levitating Ice Sword, which can also combine with the first to make it twice as large. {Grand Master 500} | Addon -- Frost -- 'That's Just Cold:' You can now stack Yikes Spike up to 3 times. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Antifreeze 'makes Frost users significantly weaker in warm seasons. '• '''Creating Ice with '''Ice Berg drains far more corruption than by simply freezing a water source. You do not have to create the entire maximum amount with this ability; you may simply create as much ice as desired as long as you are not manipulating more than its maximum amount at one time. • '''Manipulating Ice with '''Ice Berg becomes significantly more difficult the larger the ice is. This means large portions of ice will move more slowly than just a few pieces. Corruption is also required to prevent the ice from melting rapidly. • The actions you can perform with Iceberg are dependent on your proficiency. As your skill increases you will find yourself able to conjure ice in different shapes and forms. You will only be able to create organic shapes until you learn Icicles and Ice Sculpture. • Just Ice, Cool Beans, Slice of Ice, and Ice Pack do not require channeling, but they will melt if they are not maintained. • Icicles fire rods of ice at significantly greater speeds than what can be achieved by Iceberg's ice manipulation. They will rarely penetrate targets, being more likely to break and leave a bruise. You can increase your chances of breaking through by clumping your icicles together into a single projectile. • Glacial Ring becomes stagnant after formation. You can move pieces of it using Ice Block, but if a target escapes the ring you must create a new one. Glacial Ring cannot exceed the amount of ice created by Ice Block. • Ice Sculpture can be used to create objects like chains, igloos, puppets, etc. They may create weapons but those weapons cannot levitate. • Levitating Ice Sword is made of much denser ice than the kind created by Ice Sculpture. This means it is much harder to shatter or melt it. You may also create a different type of blade, but it must be singular. • You can see through ice and snow as if it were an extension of your eyes. • You cannot trail the spike created from Yikes Spike along the ground in quick succession as this ability requires significant corruption. C A N N O T S : Create Winter || Control Weather || Become Living Ice Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Elemental tails can be merged. Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) Can I stop a blizzard or change the temperature? * No, you cannot neutralize weather-related storms or seasons. You can change the temperature of your body, but this ability is weakened during warm seasons. Q.) Can I turn targets into/encase them in blocks of ice? * No. While you may be able to grow a layer if ice/ frost around an object, you cannot turn living things into blocks of ice. Q.) If I can make weapons with Ice Sculpture, why would I need Levitating Ice Sword? *Weapons created from Ice Sculpture firstly do not levitate, and secondly are prone to shattering as the ice which they're made of is not nearly as strong as the ice used to make Levitating Ice Sword. Q.) Can I levitate Ice Sculpture objects? *Ice Sculpture objects can move freely using the levitational feature of Iceberg as long as part of the sculpture is in contact with the ground or your body. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__